


I Like You Begging

by witchcraffft



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Gag, Group Sex, Kinky sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, cuckold, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraffft/pseuds/witchcraffft
Summary: Hot and slow.





	I Like You Begging

“Blackwood.” Lilith says through a devious smirk, kicking the leg of the chair twice.

The High Priest of the Church of Night lolls his head, having been jolted awake. He finds himself sitting on a chair, a cold stillness settling over his whole body, rendering him immobile.

‘ _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _did_ _you_ _do?!’_ He thinks, his eyes seething with anger and mixed in with fear.

Lilith laughs, her blue eyes focused on the man. ‘ _Ooh_ , _scary_.’ She replies, the surprise in his face at the knowledge that the demoness can and is communicating with and through his mind is so evident and she feels delight bubbling within her. Letting out a sinister giggle, she says out loud, “You may be wondering what you did to deserve this and how the fuck you cannot move. The answers are simple—you fucked up Zelda Spellman, you’re quite a shit of a man, and I’m more fucking powerful than you can ever dream of.”

The terror and rage in his mind is so plainly readable to her that even the glint in her eyes spills amused mischief. She holds out her hand, and Zelda appears out of the shadows, handing her a machete. Lilith steps closer to him, reaching for an arm and extending it so that his hand is displayed to her. “Disgusting.”

The demoness raises the machete over her head, ready to swing and cut off his hand, but Faustus screamed in his head, ‘ _No_ , _please_! Fuck! _Stop_ _it!_ ’

She stops and turns to him, “I like you begging. Do it again.”

The invisible clamp on his mouth suddenly disappears and he pleads, with tears in his eyes, “Please, Unholy Lilith, mother of demons, spare my limbs.”

“Spare ribs?” She asks animatedly, and Zelda chuckles in the distance.

“Spare my limbs. _Please_! Plea-” Immediately cut off by the cold settling over him again. Dear Satan, this demoness is fucking powerful!

“Okay.” Lilith said plainly, shrugging her shoulders and vanishing the machete into the void before calling out, “Oh Zelda, sweet Zelda?”

“Yes, dear?” The witch replied.

“Would you pass me the nail clippers, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> TROLLOLOLOLOL


End file.
